medievalhogwartsroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Adult Sorting:Adam Atkinson
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets 8. Give a '''detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. Adam grew up in the violin village, as it was named; a commoner, muggle born wizard in a community filled with conscientiously pruned pure blood families. Naturally, the Atkinsons kept themselves to themselves, avoiding associating with the village snobs. Viola, as Adam's mother was ironically called, was a violin teacher in the village. She masqueraded as a pure-blood to earn her more clients, and both her and her husband Richard both pretended their marriage was the product of an unfortunate betrothal. From that pair came half-blood Adam Atkinson - who never understood why he found himself consistently tutted at or disapproved of. He found a few half-blood friends, but they were also half-hearted and he never really got close to any of them. Adam Atkinson was a dreamer. He was told tales of buccaneers from his grandfather's journal; his grandfather had been a great pirate during his day, and Adam found himself disgruntled that there wasn't a real pirate to tell them. He was an intelligent, witty young kid as he grew, crafty and sly as he stole effortlessly from people. Somehow, he felt no remorse - if his hands wanted to take it, he'd take it. If he wanted it, he'd take it. If it looked valuable, he'd take it. He just couldn't help his petty thievery - it was part of who he was, and the items had a certain allure he could never resist. But from a young age, he was very good at not getting caught. Clarice Barnes was next door to him, but he was never allowed to see her, because her parents were very much standoffish about such things. He hoped he could find a friend in the neighbour's girl, but never got the chance bar stealing the odd glance from a window before being scolded by Viola. He doubted the girl even knew he existed, but still he was fascinated by this potential friend, right from the little boy that leaned out the window to try and catch her attention. It was then, when Clarice's parents were in the front yard and Clarice in the back,that it happened. Leaning out a little too far, he fell, and managed to bounce. Not comfortably, but he bounced. The girl was ogling him from the moment he fell, but nowadays he doubts she knows they are one and the same. He attended Hogwarts, and was sorted into Slytherin House - even though he matured, his stealing did not cease, and his tingling fingers unhooked bracelets, stole trinkets from bags and money from pockets. He kept everything he obtained in a small bag. He dropped out in sixth year with OWLs in Potions, Herbology and Defense Against The Dark Arts. He heard about an incident and rushed to the house next door, finding two dead bodies wisping green on the floor. He froze, knowing what had done this - the enchanting violin player that entertained the town with her music. She played at their funeral, her tunes haunting. How could one be so accepting of a death like this? He answered his own questions - it was known that her parents didn't like each other and the marriage was rocky. He heard the shouting and slapping and screaming at night. Who wouldn't want to be free? When he went back, she was gone; the witch-hunters had come, they all said. Although he'd never felt romantically towards her, his desire for friendship with the mysterious girl remained; as did a protective instinct now, knowing that she was a witch and what she had done. He was sure he knew the real truth, the only one that did. Still, he waited two weeks for the sixteen year old to return, and when she didn't, he packed his bags and left. He was doing some nifty stealing from some rich folks - a bracelet here, a bracelet there, a dropped money bag, a ring that had been in a box within the bag. Among other trinkets, as well as charmingly persuading people to offer him money, which he would first politely decline and then graciously accept. Over a few days, this crafty deception was noticed by Evangeline Lisieux, captain of the Enchantress' Revenge. He was offered a position on their vessel, which Adam Atkinson the dreamer gratefully accepted. He used the trinkets to buy himself clothes, a sword, quality leather boots which he could conceal twin daggers within, and provisions. Six months later, after a day's good stealing at a port, he came back to find the crew attempting to massacre a young woman. Had he not glanced twice he may well have joined them. Blinking, he realised it was the girl with the violin. He admitted he knew the girl, and that she was an excellent violinist, reminiscing about how enchanted he was when he heard her music. The boy next door had saved Clarice's life, she knew - he told them she could strike up a tune and raise morale..It was no lie, and she quickly proved her worth. It was hard not to grow close to a (dashing) young male who had saved her life, so they became close friends on the ship. He refused to let her risk her life fighting Rowan when he insulted her - 'I didn't save your life to have you throw it away.' - and he would merely lend her his sword in jest, stepping in before things got out of hand. Adam is probably closest to Clarice out of the crew, because he talks to her during her depressive episodes and sneaks her rum, and they talk until she falls asleep leant against him. During his time on their ship, Clarice has become a sister to him. Adam will always enjoy a hearty swordclash or bottle of rum with his boys Rowan, and Scott - they are great friends, and he will always treasure an opportunity to converse with the captain, Evangeline. They are very much successful, with their natural easiness around each other. Two years of sailing doesn't die easily, you would suppose, and in their case you'd be perfectly right. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. Adam is a kleptomaniac - he steals, copiously. He'll have no issue swindling, charming and downright thieving to get treasures and money for him and the rest of the crew. He is humorous by nature but wears posture with pride when he walks,the product of too many years of etiquette. He has few people he genuinely cares about, having had few people care for him, but the crew are his friends, his family. He's naturally charming if slightly arrogant, and can be a bit of a comedy klutz to lighten up the mood. Although he says he can hold his liquor, he actually gets drunk really easily. When he's not drunk though, he's crafty and constantly thinking about new ways to steal. He has decent intuitive, but when he's drunk you have to put him to bed or he'll violently smash everything or deafen everyone. Only Clarice knows about his past, and since that's a secretive matter he wished to keep it that way. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! His model is Sam Claflin. 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. He is unusually proficient with a sword. 12. What profession does your character have/do you intend for them to have? He is a pirate. 13. What is their marital/familial status? Single 14. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. Only 1 created. 15. What time zone are you? UTC Category:Adult Sorted